1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an induction heating cooker displaying a virtual image of flame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An induction heating cooker is a cooking appliance configured to heat foods by using the principle of induction heating. The induction heating cooker includes a cooking plate on which a cooking vessel is placed and an induction coil unit provided under the cooking plate and configured to generate a magnetic field according application of an electric current.
When an electric current is applied to the induction coil unit and a magnetic field is generated, a secondary current is induced at the cooking vessel and thus Joule's heat is generated due to resistance components of the cooking vessel. Accordingly, the cooking vessel is heated and foods contained in the cooking vessel are cooked.
Such an induction heating cooker provides faster heating, produces no harmful gas and has no danger of a fire when compared to a gas range or a kerosene cooking stove that is configured to heat a cooking vessel through heat of combustion obtained by burning fossil fuels, such as gas or oil.
However, the induction heating cooker does not produce flames in the process of heating a cooking vessel, so it is difficult to perceive a heating state of the cooking vessel from an external appearance. The general induction heating cooker is provided with a display unit configured to display a heating state of the cooking vessel. However, such a general display unit has a poor recognition quality, so it is not easy to recognize the display unit by a user located remotely from the induction heating cooker over a predetermined distance or without looking at it carefully.